1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a machine washing apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus that washes modular conveyer belts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cleaning hinged areas of modular conveyor belts is difficult. Conventional belt washers attempt to clean the belt when the hinged area is closed, therefore preventing water from passing through the hinged area and removing foreign matter.
Accordingly, what is needed is an apparatus that washes a conveyor belt when the belt hinges are open.
The belt hinges are open when the belt is executing a turn. For example, where a belt wraps around a roller the hinges are typically exposed. However, the roller itself contacts the belt and blocks any spray directed at the open hinge.
In view of the prior art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the conveyor belt art how the hinges could be cleaned when they are in their open configuration.
The long-standing but heretofore unfulfilled need for a machine washing apparatus that cleans modular conveyor belts when hinged areas thereof are open is now met by a new, useful and non-obvious invention.
The novel apparatus includes a non-rotating hollow shaft adapted to be mounted to a take-up assembly of a modular conveyor belt. At least one sprocket is rotatably mounted to the hollow shaft in driven relation about the hollow shaft as the modular conveyor belt passes over and around the sprocket or sprockets. Each sprocket has a first pair of sectors that engage the modular conveyor belt at first and second areas thereof and a second pair of sectors that engage the modular conveyor belt at third and fourth areas thereof. The first and second pair of sectors are laterally spaced apart from one another and are laterally staggered as well. xe2x80x9cLaterally staggeredxe2x80x9d means that no two sectors are positioned in lateral juxtaposition to one another.
Thus, a first sector of the first pair of sectors is laterally adjacent an empty space between the first and second sectors of the second pair of sectors, and the same can be said for the second sector of the first pair of sectors. A first sector of the second pair of sectors is laterally adjacent an empty space between the first and second sectors of the first pair of sectors, and the same can be said for the second sector of the second pair of sectors.
The non-rotating hollow shaft has an open, first end adapted for fluid communication with a source of a liquid fluid under pressure and has a closed, second end.
A plurality of nozzle members is mounted on the hollow shaft in laterally spaced relation to one another, and each nozzle member is in open fluid communication with the liquid fluid under pressure. Each nozzle member is also adapted to spray a liquid fluid onto the modular conveyor belt in a fan-shaped spray pattern that impinges upon the modular conveyor belt along a lateral extent thereof. There are a sufficient number of nozzle members to ensure that an entire lateral extent of the modular conveyor belt is sprayed with the liquid fluid.
The unique design of the sprocket ensures that all sections of the belt are exposed to the spray as the belt follows its path of travel.
The modular conveyor belt follows a path of travel away from the take-up assembly, over and around the sprocket or sprockets, and toward said take-up assembly. Each nozzle member has a spray axis angled with respect to a longitudinal axis of the hollow sleeve so that the spray impinges on the belt as the belt travels around the sprocket or sprockets. In a preferred embodiment, the spray axis of each nozzle member is angled at about forty-five degrees (45xc2x0) relative to a horizontal plane.
The structure of the modular conveyor belt cleaning apparatus further includes a pair of end plates adapted to be mounted on the take-up assembly in leading relation thereto. The end plates are in laterally spaced relation to one another and each end plate is apertured to receive an end of the hollow shaft. A collar is secured to a preselected end plate of the pair of end plates and to the hollow shaft so that the hollow shaft is held against rotation.
The sprockets may be mounted for rotation directly on the hollow shaft. However, each sprocket might last longer if mounted on a hub that is mounted on the hollow shaft. In a first embodiment, a hub is advantageously secured to the hollow shaft and is held against longitudinal movement on the hollow shaft by a pair of snap rings disposed on opposite ends of the hub. A pair of annular grooves is formed in the hollow shaft to receive the pair of rings. In a second embodiment, a hub having a head and a main body that extends longitudinally therefrom is secured to the hollow shaft. The main body has a tubular configuration for receiving the hollow shaft therewithin.
The head is secured to the hollow sleeve to prevent rotation of the hub with respect to the hollow shaft. The head has a diameter greater than a diameter of the main body and the sprocket is disposed in abutting relation to the head when the sprocket is rotatably mounted on the main body.
In the second embodiment, a sprocket is easily repositionable along an extent of the hollow shaft by sliding the hub from a first position to a second position.
A primary object of the invention is to provide a modular conveyor belt cleaning apparatus that cleans not only the belt but also the hinges between the modular sections of the belt.
A more specific object is to clean the hinges of the belt while the hinges are in their xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d configuration.
Another object is to provide sprocket members that are specially designed so that the sprockets have sections thereof that do not contact the belt so that said sections may be cleaned by a high pressure liquid spray.
Another object is to provide convenient means for mounting sprocket members along the lateral extent of a modular conveyor belt.
These and other important objects, advantages, and features of the invention will become clear as this description proceeds.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combination of elements, and arrangement of parts that will be exemplified in the description set forth hereinafter and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.